


The Hidden Treasurer

by Ruzana



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i am debating whether or not i should add smut, maybe smut, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruzana/pseuds/Ruzana
Summary: Darkness.It was all you could see, nothing more, nothing less.  Where are you? Why are you here? So many questions drifted within your mind.  Heart thumping loudly in your ears, just the sound of your heartbeat stressed you.  You needed to calm yourself, just breathe in...and—It dawned upon you.  Were you even breathing?No...you’re drowning.Head jolting around to frantically look, you weren’t sure what to look for, but you just did.Glancing above, you finally saw it; a light. Dim, pale, and far away.Instinctively, you shot for it, quickly noticing the area around you was glowing brighter.You kicked and clawed the water like a caged animal.  Now you could see it, a ceiling of ripples coming closer with each desperate stroke.You reached for the glow, grasping for breath, for life..             .             .
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Pandora's Actor (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Pandora's Actor (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 90





	1. Unknown Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this fanfic is just a draft, and experiment of some sort. Maybe once I get better at writing, I will turn this piece into something bigger. Other than that, the I have yet to create the story line for this fanfic, so be aware! It will be sloppy and rushed. Not to mention that this story is a road full of decisions, each leading to a different scenario. To be blunt, I will be improvising each chapter, yes yes I know, terrible, but like I said, it will sooner or later turn into something MUCH bigger!!! Nevertheless, please enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated 💖 ~

The loud thunking of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown echoed through the very halls of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga, escorted by Sebas, was on his way to his chambers. 

It’s been roughly 48 hours since the tomb was teleported into an unknown location near the plains. As the guild master, Momonga had to ensure that none of the residents of the tomb were affected by the matter, he had to make sure no one or nothing was out of place(besides the tomb). The elder lich decided to send one of the floor guardians to inspect every floor and area to warrant the safety of the denizens that dwell within the great tomb. 

Albedo insisted that she stayed with the skeleton lich to protect him from any dangers. Giving the task to Aura and Mare wouldn’t be so bad, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. Shalltear has other matters, as she has to double the security of her floors. Cocytus also had to backup Shalltear with defenses and security...that leaves Demiurge, 7th floor guardian, the Commander of Defenses. But that made him the busiest of all the floor guardians as he had to, well, command the defenses. Nevertheless the overlord suggested the task to the archdevil. Being the loyal guardian he is, of course he didn’t hesitate to gladly accept. 

To ensure the errand wasn’t tasking to complete for the archdevil, Momonga gifted him the guild ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. It allowed the user to teleport anywhere within the tomb as teleportation spells were disabled, making escape a somewhat difficult task for outsiders that dared to step their very foot in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The devil of course declined, deeming himself unworthy of such a thing. The skeleton lich had none of that, so he encouraged that once the demon finished his duty, he can return it back. The archdevil reluctantly accepted, and went off to survey each nook and cranny of the tomb. 

Reaching his designated area, Momonga reached to open the entry to his chambers, 

“Allow me, my lord.” Sebas insisted, as he opened the doors for the elder lich. 

Stepping inside the chambers, he spotted a red clad devil, who on cue, swiveled around to give a deep bow.

“Lord Momonga,” the devil greeted. Lightly raising his head, he spotted the butler next to the Supreme ruler.

“Sebas.” The archdevil’s grin did not falter, but his crystalline gaze seems to look coldly at the butler.

“Lord Demiurge.” The butler gave a curt bow to the devil. 

Noticing the tension between the two, the elder lich dismissed the butler and sent him off to patrol the tomb with the Pleiades. 

Walking himself further into the room, the lich seated himself upon an armchair accompanied by a colossal desk. 

“So, Demiurge..” the skeletal lich started, letting the staff drift away not too far away from his reach.

“You’ve come to bear some reports for me?” The ruler questioned.

“Indeed I have, my lord.” His tail waved to and fro, indicating the archdevil’s excitement.

“Excellent. Now, tell me what you’ve gathered.” 

“Right away,” the devil adjusted the spectacles on the slope of his nose. 

“All floors are doing well, I have surveyed all the floor guardians if anything was out of place, everything seems well...but”

Momonga turned his head towards the red clad devil at his sudden hesitation,

“Umu? What is it Demiurge?” 

“I can’t seem to gain access to the area guardian of the hidden treasury on the 4th floor.” The demon finished, looking somewhat displeased with himself.

_Area guardian of the Hidden Treasury?_ The undead ruler raised his skeletal hand to his mandible in thought. He felt like he knew, a deja vu. It was then he was struck. 4th Floor. Hidden Treasury. _Area Guardian_. 

Without warning, Momonga got up rather in a dramatic manner, the armchair’s legs scraping against the floor, making an uncomfortable screech against the marble flooring, startling the archdevil. 

“Demiurge, accompany me to the 4th floor.” Momonga took the staff into his possession and ventured to the door, Demiurge following behind.

“Is the ring still in your possession?” The elder lich inquired of the demon. 

“Yes my lord.” His hand hovering over his breast pocket, pulling the priceless jewelry out.

“Good.” Was the only reply the skeletal mage gave before teleporting off to the designated area, the 4th Floor. 

Demiurge slid the band on his ring finger, following behind his supreme ruler. 

. . .

  
  


The smell of wet soil after rain was the first thing that wafted into their noses. Despite being undead, Momonga has enhanced senses, including smell, it was an unexplainable matter, considering he didn’t have a nose, but it was insignificant right now.

The 4th floor was a giant underground lake, surrounded by caverns. The sky itself looked like a sunset after a rainy day. Many hues of pastel yellows and oranges painted life into the pewter grey sky. It was mesmerizing, he has never seen such a calming sky. Gentle cobalt blue waves danced under the setting sky, as the sun reflected twirling lightnings onto rocks. The stratosphere on the sixth floor created by Blue Planet-san was impressive, but the calming hues of yellows, blues, and grey were just as alluring. This world never seized to amaze him. 

  
The ground soon began to rumble and quake, the soothing water then began to abruptly ripple in disturbance. That’s when a giant golem rose from the depths of the lake. Its colossal mass towering above Momonga and Demiurge. Water seeping from every cut and corner, sunlight shone through many waterfalls that slid down the golem’s form, creating rainbows on their way down. 

It was the 4th floor guardian, Gargantua. Unlike other NPC floor guardians, Gargantua wasn’t created by the supreme beings, rather he was gifted with the tomb. Ah the fun times Momonga had with his friends...when the guild was blossoming at its highest...No, this is not the time, he must focus on what’s in front of him. 

Gazing up at the golem, Momonga spoke,

“Greetings Gargantua. I apologize for my short and unnoticed visit, but I require an audience with the area guardian of the hidden treasury, Anazur.” 

The golem gave a low rumble of approval, his colossal arm cracked, many chipped pebbles falling as it pointed towards a certain rock with runes engraved on it. The elder lich turned his head to where the golem was pointing.

Ah...the rock with engraved runes are on the other side of the lake, what a pain. 

Before the elder lich could complain any further, Gargantua approached them, waves clashing against the golem’s lower half, ground quaking and rumbling with every step the colossal giant took. 

When close in range, Gargantua then lowered himself closer to his supreme ruler, holding out its enormous palm out. It took seconds for the skeletal lich to realize what the golem was doing. 

Reluctantly, Momonga stepped upon the ginormous hand, Demiurge following in pursuit. 

The skeletal lich steadied himself using the staff as a leverage while they ascended above the cobalt waters. 

The rock giant began to trudge across the lake. Gargantua’s immense mass disturbed the calm waters, waves lightly striked one another as the colossal continued his jaunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main character has yet to come~!


	2. Reincarnated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was gonna have two parts of this chapter, but halfway realized each part would be really short, but anyways. Enjoy~

Something felt off...but you couldn’t figure what was off, was it because it was dark? No...your eyes are closed, was it because you were sleeping? You couldn’t recall the last thing you were doing. You tried opening your eyes, but there wasn’t much difference...unless you’re still dreaming. But you can’t feel cold when you’re dreaming..right?

Cold...why was it cold? Every muscle in your body felt numb, when you tried to move, it was to no avail. What’s happening? 

Mustering all strength you could, you forced your eyes open. It stung— only for a moment. Rapidly blinking, your eyes easily adjusted. 

Darkness. It was all you could see, nothing more, nothing less. Where are you? Why are you here? So many questions drifted within your mind. Heart thumping loudly in your ears, just the sound of your heartbeat stressed you. You needed to calm yourself, just breathe in...and— 

It dawned upon you. _Were you even breathing?_

No...you’re **drowning.**

Head jolting around to frantically look, you weren’t sure what to look for, but you just did. 

Glancing above, you finally saw it; a light. Dim, pale, and far away.

Instinctively, you shot for it, quickly noticing the area around you was glowing brighter. 

You kicked and clawed the water like a caged animal. Now you could see it, a ceiling of ripples coming closer with each desperate stroke.

_Yes!_ You cheered internally. _Just a little more...!_

You reached for the glow, grasping for breath, for life. 

The surface broke as you exploded in the cool air, gulping as much as your lungs could fit. 

Expecting to choke and heave after a fresh gulp of air, you didn’t. _Huh_ . You thought. _That’s weird._

Inspecting the area, you looked for the shore. 

Swimming closer to the less deeper part of the lake, you felt rough texture touch your feet, taking balance on your feet, you strode on the dry part of the lake.

Surveying the area, you found yourself in a cave. But it wasn’t an ordinary cave, no— the cave was filled with many glowing crystals that decorated the ceiling, gleaming colors you didn’t even know existed. 

But it all looked familiar...you’ve never in life traveled overseas..then why—! 

**_Console_ **. 

Of course, that would be the only explanation! You must’ve fallen asleep while playing Yggdrasil and somehow your avatar...ran into the water? 

You tried to look for your gaming console, tapping on the invisible menu.

Nothing. 

You tried accessing the GM call.

Still, nothing. 

It all then clicked, the coldness, numbness— all these feelings, aren’t encrypted in the game. You couldn’t feel physical pain, or any of those in a role play game, there has to be some error— maybe, yeah— maybe the beta testers are trying something new, right? 

You tried making excuses that this isn’t your reality. Your new reality. Breath quickening with every inhale you took, it became harder and harder to breathe. 

Suddenly, a pink wave washed over you, you weren’t sure what it was, but it felt like a person gave you a comforting hug. Warmth enveloped your body, your mind was at ease as the aurora borealis washed all the concerns and anxieties away. _You’re safe, you’ll be alright, it’s fine_ , your mind was chanting it like a prayer in a church. 

_Oh, I see it now_ ! You deduced, _this is like a fear suppressor?_ That would make sense, your avatar— or now _you_ , have a special skill that inflicts [ Fear ] onto an opponent. The skill can paralyze the opposing user, and a least-likely chance that it will drain the foe’s HP. If your skills are fear-based, it wouldn’t make sense that you yourself can experience fear. 

Now you’ve thought of it, you’re now in the avatar’s body, your new body. Walking upon the nearest crystal resting against the rock-like wall, you began looking over at your drenched form in the reflection. It felt like it was your first time looking at yourself in the mirror. You stared in awe as your pale skin reflected many colors of the cave’s crystals. Long tresses of pale blue hair rested on your shoulders, whilst the rest hung in a loose braid ending mid thigh. 

You also noticed you were much shorter than your “older” self, if you had to guess, you were around 5’1 ft tall. _Uwaaa_ . Just when you were hoping to grow taller, you shrunk by 3 inches. _Well at least there are other flaws in this body,_ you thought, _like this youthful face_.

_Aya, are you going to keep insulting your old self?!_

Bending closer to the crystal, you inspected your face. From the first glance, you look like an elf because of your long ears, but the tail and scales give it away. If the light hit your face just at a right angle, you can see opalescent scales adorning your cheeks illuminating in the light. Right, you are a serpent racial class, it would make sense why you didn’t run out of oxygen during your short underwater crisis. Racial class aside, you marveled at your eyes, from the thick snow-like lashes peeked bright magenta colored pupils, they looked back at you from the reflection. Was this really going to be you now? 

Your body suddenly shivered, goosebumps rising from neck to toe. Instinctively, you hugged yourself in hopes of warming yourself. Rubbing your hands against your arms, creating friction. This wouldn’t do, you need to dry yourself, but with what? As far as you remember, you were in your cave, with mountains of priceless valuables— not in the bedroom with your twin sized bed and mountains of pillows and blankets. 

Can you cast a flame? 

No— you have no idea how magic works, back then it was with just a click to cast a spell, there is no menu, no console, just you and your shivering body. For now, you would stick with that rather than risk burning yourself.

Maybe you can access your inventory?

That’s an option, maybe you can try that, but how? You’ve seen many movie characters achieve these sorts of things by imagining what they want/need. 

If you had to be honest, it was dumb, but considering you don’t have much of options, you were eager to try.

Closing your eyes, you imagined your desired object— towel. Surprisingly you felt something glow within you, like energy flowing through your veins, if that made sense? Taking that as a cue, you reached for it. 

Hand reaching through a dark void, you felt something soft and fluffy touch your fingertips. Pulling out, you watched in excitement as you managed to get a towel from your inventory. 

You gave a short victory jump, your lizard-like tail wagged, you looked like an excited puppy that received a new toy.

Ok, maybe not that _dumb_ after all, if anything, that was awesome!! 

Wrapping the tower around your shivering form, you wondered what else you can achieve. 

You have all the time you need, so why not explore? 

. . .

Your body crackled and popped, emitting unsettling noises as you transformed back to your humanoid form. 

_That_ is going to be the last time you will ever transform to your [True Serpent] form.

It’s been roughly 48 hours since you were stuck here, in the avatar’s body, the whole game. 

You’ve spent the past 48 hours trying out your abilities, casting all the spells you could until your mana pool drained completely. Turning to your naga form wasn’t bad, but the serpent form was a completely different story. 

Sooner or later, you would need to use the form, as you are much stronger in your true form. Plus you didn’t work your ass for that skill, took you 3 months to grind for it. Hunting down numerous mobs, ranging from monstrous sized hermit crabs to the Morey King, who by the way, is known to be the strongest water-based boss in Yggdrasil, thankfully with the help from Momonga and Peroronchino, you were able to easily get the drops needed to unlock the special skill. 

Rolling your shoulders, you groaned. You needed to get used to it, if danger were to come, you would use this form, as it gives high points in physical defense and not to forget, additional HP. 

Letting out a content sigh as joints popped back into their places, you opened your eyes...to see nothing.

You blinked several times to make sure nothing was in your eyes. It was to no avail as all you saw was blank. Not wanting to deal with the whole ordeal, you closed your eyes. You waited a short second then opened them again. Surprisingly, the colors of the cave slowly painted back into your vision. 

_Huh, that’s new_. Maybe it’s some kind of cool-down? 

Before you could hypothesize any further, the ground began to quake. Small pieces of dust chipped off the rock ceiling. What’s happening?! You toppled backwards, ungracefully hitting your rear against the hard floor as the water splashed on the impact. 

The crystals decorating the walls began to flicker, dimming to dark shades then glowing brightly continuously. It was an alarm system to alert you from anyone entering the cave.

**_Intruders_ **.

Alarmed, you quickly dived into the water and transformed back to [True Serpent]. Thank god the transformation doesn’t use MP. The water bubbled, glowing bright magenta as your body expanded, changing anatomically, as your form took up the lengthy space the lake provided. 

You heard footsteps, many, but not much, maybe two or three people? There was this one particular footstep that differed from the other. A continuous _thunk_ after every step.

You stayed underwater and waited for the possible intruders. How did they get this far? And most importantly how did they find the cave?!? Your field of vision soon was enveloped in pink waves as the suppressors kicked in. Alright, calm yourself, you’ve been trying out using this body and skills, you got this..! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated 💖


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohooo another chapter~!

After Gargantua left Momonga and Demiurge to their destination, the elder lich used his staff, using it as a master key to gain access to the secret treasury.

The runes engraved on the stone glowed brightly, as the floor below shook. Soon the entrance to the hidden treasury opened, the stones shifted and scraped, fully opening the threshold that led to a slope that descends deeper, underground. 

They both descended into the underground tunnel. As they made their trip, the skeletal mage decided to strike a conversation with the devil,

“So..” he started. “What do you know of the area guardian, Anazur?” 

“She is from the same world as the Supreme Beings, but assigned herself as an area guardian.” Demiurge simply responded, though unnoticed by the ruler, his face clearly read he didn’t like the idea of a supreme being stepping down from their status.

_So they do know of her existence_ , Momonga concluded. He wondered if they also considered her as a supreme like him. Would they treat her as another fellow guardian? Or like a godly-being?

“Ho? What do you consider her as then?” The skeletal mage inquired of the demon.

“I’m afraid, I don’t have enough information to answer that.” The archdevil responded disappointingly.

The tunnel was dark, but had many dim crystals adorn the walls, each different unique hue of its own. Many colors reflected off Demiurge’s spectacles as they walked further down the tunnel. As he shifted them, the light hit his crystalline eyes, creating refraction. His cheeks were dazzled with many rainbow chips.

“Ah, I might have been asking a question out of your knowledge, my apologies.” Before the devil could open his mouth, Momonga raised his skeletal hand stopping the archdevil from any protests. 

“How much do you know of her?” The elder lich corrected. 

“She is a very powerful being, her racial class is one of a kind, though I do not know much of it as I never had the chance to meet her. She also was one of the early 9 Supreme Beings, she along with the other Supreme Beings, helped build what we know Nazarick today.” Demiurge finished, puffing his chest out notably at the last remark. 

“That is correct, she has been there since the beginning of all.” Momonga proudly stated, remembering the fun times he had with the guild. The memory was indeed joyful, but it really burns when you look back at something that might never happen again. He looked sorrowfully back at the guild’s symbol.

Demiurge noticed something off about the ruler. Although not having a face, he could see he had a sad smile written all over his skull-face, the red lights in his eye sockets dimmed until almost not seen.

The undead ruler truly does miss the other Supreme Beings as much as he misses his creator, Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. 

"Though, I must warn you. She does not know you, nor the other floor guardians' existence, so take deep cautions--" 

Before Momonga could finish the sentence, a sudden splash was heard, throwing them both off. They whipped their heads towards the source of sound. Just ahead was the treasury. 

They hadn’t realized they made it to the bottom of the underground cave. They must’ve been too deep into the conversation to notice. 

Stepping forward, they found themselves surrounded by water once again. The mini lake was large, but did not surpass in size the lake on the 6th floor. 

Momonga looked around the cave, admiring the work Anazur put in. She sure did have an artistic side, because the theme of the cave matched the overall mystery and unpredictableness the players who encountered the cave will face, this was her battle field after all. 

Suddenly, a large creature rose from the depths of the lake, towering over 20 feet as it angrily hissed, water spraying mist from such an act. 

Momonga recognized the creature as Anazur’s [True Serpent] form. He stared both in awe and shock.

Things are about to go down. **Badly**.

. . .

You rose from the lake, making a grand appearance for the intruders. Ascending as high as you can, trying to look intimidating. Well, your form is already intimidating, but why not put up a show? 

You hissed like a snake, trying to make the message clear to the trespassers; ‘ _you are in my lair, and will regret your decision coming here, so prepare to die’._

Now that you are out, you can see the invaders. Not that you could see much from 20 feet high, all you saw was a purple and red splotch. They looked small compared to you, it feels like you could squish them like pests. But knowing these two were able to make it past 3 floors and Gargantua, you had to be high on guard. 

They didn’t seem to flinch from your appearance, nor did they plan on fleeing. _Tough crowd, eh?_

_Maybe a monologue would do?_ You inwardly thought. 

Opening your maw, you spoke.

**“Bold of you to enter the Serpent’s domain, could it be, you’ve cometh to exp'rience true death?** ” Expecting a shrill girl’s voice giving a death threat to a burglar, you were proved wrong as your voice was deep masculine and intimidating, it had a slight echo to it. _Whoa._

Continuing with your villain monologue, you laughed, not giving the invaders a chance to reply. 

  
  


Her laugh loudly thundered in the cave, echoing against the walls. Momonga stared jaw-dropped at the scene that unfolded in front of him. His emotion suppressors kicked in as he shamefully covered his face. Is this what happens when you hang out with a bunch of guys in chuunibyou phases? 

The thundering laugh came to a halt, as more hissing emitted from the creature. Noticing the intruders stayed quiet, the serpentine creature decided to continue.

**“I see you have made your wish, then I shall make that wish come true!”** And with that, the creature charged at them full speed. 

As the distance between between them closed, she could finally see their faces, the person in purple wasn’t in fact a person, but a skeleton— an elder lich and he held a peculiar staff, it was gold like the guild’s symbol—

She then realized who it was. It was her dear friend, Momonga, the guild master!

  
  


Demiurge acted quickly, he stepped in front of his ruler to shield him from the incoming attack the unknown creature was about to inflict. Could this be the area guardian he so heard from the supreme beings? But why would she attack, did she revolt against Nazarick and its ruler? He didn’t know, but he must protect his ruler at all cost, even if it will cost his life. 

_But he didn’t expect what was going to happen next._

Her body slowly dispersed to many scale-like diamonds, they shimmered and dissipated creating a sparkling shower. The scales slowly dimmed as they fell lower, disappearing before making contact with the surface, never being able to touch the floor. 

The creature before their eyes transformed into a small girl, with pule alabaster skin. She had a lavender bodysuit, with a ruffled pastel yellow top part that drooped from her shoulders and a skirt that trailed behind her. The skirt was in a staircase-like form, revealing her thighs in front, whilst the back was longer behind. Her pale blue hair swayed as she sprinted towards, who she thought was Momonga. 

“Momonga~!” She clasped into a tight hug. Demiurge stood there, stunned by the sudden intrusion. 

She snuggled into his chest, inhaling the scent. It smelt different from what she thought Momonga would smell like. Burned sandalwood and a touch of men’s cologne wafted into her nose, the smell was very masculine, it is unlike for Momonga to wear cologne, he doesn’t seem the type to. 

Her vision has yet to return, but regardless, she looked up. She could feel an aura radiating off, it was...evil. The aura very much reminded her of another friend from the guild. Cocking her head to the side she murmured,

“...Ulbert-san...?” 

Demiurge’s breathing hitched, as he seemed to hold his breath at her remark.

But why? 

Confused as to why she would say that, he finally noticed her eyes, pale lilac irises were looking back at him. 

Vision finally returning, she blinked several times before gazing up at her “friend”....to realize it wasn't her friend. 

Instead, she embraced a dauntingly tall man, in a red pinstripe suit. A very intimidating looking man. _Yikes_ , that’s definitely _not_ Momonga. 

Quickly, she released her hug, and immediately backed away. She whipped her head around to look for her friend. Spotting him standing right behind the man she accidentally embraced. Rushing to the elder lich, she hid behind his towering form, away from the intimidating man in a red suit. She peeked her head out from his royal purple robe. 

Momonga’s suppressors kicked in again. 

“Ah...Anazur, glad you could join us.” Said the skeletal mage, breaking her out of her trance. 

She jerked her head to Momonga, not expecting the deep voice. 

“M-Momonga?” Her voice fell into a whisper, perhaps hoping the man in the red suit wouldn’t hear her. 

“That’s right.” The elder lich was genuinely happy that she was also brought into this world, but the question is how? He might talk to her about this later in private. 

Anazur was lost for words, she didn’t know what to say, all she could think of is,

_What the fuck is going on._

  
  


. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t have enough description about Anazur’s [True Serpent] form, but I thought of her grand appearance like Hamsuke’s appearance, a mystery. If that makes sense??  
> Yeeet, I am terrible at explaining, also I have not come up with the serpent design-- oops.


	4. The Undead & The Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, heyyyyyy. Haha, so uh, got caught up with school work— but! That’s no excuse for me to slack off, so apologies for the update delay, enjoy this new chapter~!

Once again, Momonga found himself walking to his chambers. This time accompanied by Anazur and Demiurge. The whole walk was awfully silent...and awkward. 

Finally reaching the chambers, Demiurge gave the ring back to its rightful owner and excused himself, as the devil had other business to attend to.

Meanwhile, Anazur watched intently, her vermilion-colored eyes burned into the archdevil’s back.

As the door clicked shut, she threw a confused glare towards Momonga.

Without saying anything, her hands gestured towards the door, to Momonga and then to herself. Finally finishing the act, her hands flailed above her, indicating her visible confusion about the situation.

Oh how Momonga didn’t miss all of it. Finally he can be himself, without acting like an ‘all mighty ruler’— and endure the honorifics crap.

Although absent of a throat, the elder lich sighed. 

“I don't even know where to start...” he said, taking a seat upon the armchair. The chair creaked as it bared his weight. 

“Alright, alright. How about this?” She offered, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her elf-like ears. 

“First, tell me how you got here. And then it will escalate from there, hm?” She folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting patiently for her comrade’s answer.

Again, Momonga sighed. Oh man, this is going to take awhile.

  
  


. . .

  
  


“So..” she gave a short pause to absorb everything Momonga has told her— Yggdrasil’s end, Nazarick’s sudden teleportation to unknown plains, and NPCs’ sudden reanimation to life. 

“...is that all that has happened for the past few days...?” She looked over to her friend, who was silently waiting. He was being so patient to her, it was a lot to take in after all.

“Fortunately, yes. That is all.” Both of them seemed to relax at that statement. 

They stayed quiet, seeming to enjoy the silence. Momonga watched intently as Anazur absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair between her index finger and thumb, carelessly pinching and twirling the silver wisps. 

She seemed lost somewhere in the fog of her mind, blankly staring into the wall. Her snow-white lashes gently fluttered as she closed her eyes. Finally pursing her lips she spoke,

“How long?” The question broke Momonga out of his trance.

“...What?” He realized how transfixed he was, watching her play with her hair was hypnotizing. 

She sighed, nibbling at her bottom lip. A pregnant pause, possibly looking for certain words to finish the sentence.

“How long since the other guild mates left?” 

“Seven years...” Momonga solemnly replied.

Anazur brought her hand to her forehead in shock.

_Seven years_.

Once again, silence. This time it was unnerving.

Was the silence always loud? 

“We need to find them...” She determinedly declared. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” The elder lich inquired of the serpentine. 

“And we don’t know if our comrades were transported here!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but instantly regretted as she recoiled at his sudden bellow. 

The suppressors washed over his figure, many shades of green danced around as his emotions were put back into check.

“Sorry...” The skeletal mage apologized, he brought his hand to his face and, facepalming at his sudden burst. 

“No, I get it...It must’ve been hard, managing the guild all by yourself. I would also be mad if they left me with a grand responsibility to carry.” Coming closer by his side, she raised her petite hand to pat him on his “back”. 

He knew he shouldn’t be mad at his comrades, it was their choice, and as a guild master, he respected their choice. But why did he still feel this way? It was frustrating.

Momonga leaned back into the armchair, the chair creaked once more at the sudden shift of position. Turning his head to her he expressed his gratitude.

“Thank you.” 

She gave nothing but a short sweet smile.

“So..any suggestions in hopes of finding our guild mates?” Anazur’s eyes seemed to brighten and sparkle, her tail flamboyantly wagging.

_Cute_.

“Well, I thought we could somehow spread our name— the guild’s name I mean..” Momonga put a hand on his mandible.

“So if our comrades were transferred here, then chances are they will recognize the guild’s name.” He hummed at the idea, connecting the puzzle pieces. 

“Yes, but how will we do such a thing?” Anazur mirrored Momonga’s posture, raising her hand to her chin in thought. They both knew this wouldn’t be easy, but where the fun will be without the challenge?

“I think I might know...” The serpentine girl looked at the skeletal mage.

“Oh? What is it?” She questioned, eagerly wanting to know her friend’s thoughts. 

“I will change my name.” He turned to her once again.

“—if that’s ok with you?” Suddenly her face turned blank, stepping away from the elder lich, she gave a waist-deep bow.

“Of course, Lord Ainz.” She looked up, noticing his jaw hanging loose. 

“...too much?” She gave him a sheepish smile.

“Yes..please don’t do that.”

“Yep...will do.” 

Silence.

They stared at each other with straight faces. Well, she did, Momonga didn’t have a face.

Anazur’s face slowly starting to break, the corner of her lips threatening to arch. Soon after, she blowed raspberries, her raspberries then escalating to snorts.

They both broke into a fit of laughter.

..... _Aaaaand_ Momonga’s suppressors kicked in. Damn, it was good till it tasted. 

The elder lich cleared his non-existent throat,

“Alright back to business. I will call the floor guardians to the throne room, there I will announce the change of my name...and it will be a perfect chance for you to introduce yourself to our friends’ creations.” Anazur, who was still recovering from the outburst of emotions, finally calmed herself.

“Right, the NPCs. The one earlier, he was one of the floor guardians, right?” 

“The one earli— ah. That was Demiurge, he is the floor guardian of the 7th floor.” 

“Wait— seventh floor, was he created by—“ Before she could finish her conclusion Momonga cut her off.

“—Ulbert, yes he created Demiurge.” She stared, mouth agape.

“Wow, who could’ve thought?— I mean, for a guy in a chuunibyou phase, that’s not bad.” She admitted. 

“Oh you don’t want to know it, if anything he scares me.” 

Confused, Anazur cocked her head to the side,

“Why?” 

The hybrid watched as Momonga brought his fingers to the temple. He hummed in approval. 

“What was that?” She asked.

“It was [Message] from Albedo, she says everyone is gathered at the throne room.” He got up from the armchair, taking the staff into his possession. 

“When did you—“ He turned around and raised a finger to his head, continuously tapping at his skull.

_Wow_.

She unimpressively watched as the undead ruler raised his hand, activating a certain skill.

A large void-like portal opened at the center of the office-like room. Many hues of purples and pinks danced around the room. 

It was [Gate], one of many Yggdrasil’s teleportation skills. She quickly rushed to his side, not wanting to be left.

“Are you ready?” Anazur practically scoffed at his query.

“Come on, you know me, I am always ready!” 

And with that, both of them stepped through the [Gate].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much dialogue doesn’t make this chapter interesting, I noticed. But hey, I am learning.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated 💖~


	5. All Hail The Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello, I am baaaaaaack!~  
> I kinda faced a mini writing block, but that’s fine! I got other hobbies to occupy me and bring me back to my lively self again! 
> 
> Speaking of hobbies, wanna check out my art??  
> Hell ye, [check out this wholesome moment with Demi and Zuru](https://maxi-chaii.tumblr.com/post/630006289449271297/have-some-demizur-art)

The denizens of the tomb watched as a large void opened in the center of the throne room. The air seemed to be sucked from the throne room and into the portal. Then their mighty ruler stepped out, the room now carried a heavy aura, everyone straightened their postures in the presence of the supreme one.

Finally, the undead ruler seated himself upon the throne, his royal purple robes flapped at the flamboyant move. The void-like portal still remained, many were befuddled, why was the portal still active?

Their queries were answered as another being entered through the gate. It was a small girl, but she looked nothing like the ordinary. She had pale alabaster skin, the silver tresses swayed in the wind, her long skirt danced along. Her heavy white lashes hid the bright magenta eyes. The portal closed, the room was sucked out from any noise, only silence remained. The soft taps of bare feet was the only sound that remained. The serpentine creature walked herself on the left side of the throne, accompanying the elder lich.

Everyone in the room started to whisper at the unknown creature. Who was she? Why is she beside the supreme ruler?

Momonga raised his skeletal hands, and the room immediately went dead silent. 

“There are a few things I would like to announce. But first,” he glanced over to the serpentine creature next to him, they both exchanged a determined nod.

The hybrid stepped in front, raising her arms to form a subtle Y shape. A cloud formed above them, the air started to whirl around them and was sucked to the center of the forming cloud. Bringing her hands together to intersect, she paused, seemingly enjoying the breeze that brushed against her cheeks. The serpentine’s arms then harshly separated, the cloud above exploded with vibrant colors and dissipated into sparkling diamonds. They slowly showered down at the denizens, who were awed by the sight.

Many sounds of amazement and surprised gasps were heard throughout the room. Their attention then switched back to the hybrid, who gave a courtesy bow, like a magician would after performing a magic trick.

“I am Anazur, Area Guardian of the Hidden Treasury on the 4th floor, but from now on…” her voice trailed off, 

“Consider her as a Supreme Being, your trusted ruler!” Momonga finished for her.

“As for the other matter…” Raising his skeletal arm, Momonga aimed at the banner that had his insignia imprinted on it.

“[Greater Break Item!]” The banner dissolved into many shimmering gold sparkles, gasps were heard as the emblem completely vanished from the pole it hung from. 

“I have decided to change my name. From now on, I am Ainz Ooal Gown!” Standing up, he loudly thunked the staff. “You shall call me Ainz!” 

Soon the throne room clamored, the serpentine tuned in, their attention turning to the hybrid.

“If you have any objections, stand and voice them now!” She held her chin high, and her eyes glowed dangerously bright pink. Her passive skill [Fear] activated, although it doesn’t affect any life forms less than level 80, but there is a side effect for those of higher level.

The room felt heavy, everyone shuddered at her presence, the feeling of chills running down the spine was notable. 

Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians spoke, “We heard your precious name. We devote absolute loyalty to our venerable leaders.” She lifted her head, pride and joy were seen on her features.

“Hail to Ainz Ooal Gown!” She cried out in a victorious tone.

The rest of the denizens followed in pursuit, their voices echoing in the throne room.

Once again, Momonga lifted the staff and brought it harshly to the ground, making a dull hollow sound. 

“This is an absolute order! Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend!” His voice loudly boomed with authority and determination. 

The crowd cheered once again, fixated on following the Supreme one’s orders. No,  _ completing the orders. _

Soon after they quieted down, awaiting for the next orders.

“Now, it is a miracle that one of the Supreme Rulers stayed with us from the very beginning! Pledge your creator’s name and occupation to prove your loyalty to Anazur!” 

From the very right corner, a vampire spoke, her platinum blonde hair shifted slightly as she raised her head, bright red eyes revealed themselves as she pledged.

“Shalltear Bloodfallen, floor guardian of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors. Created by Lord Peroronchino, gladly pledge my loyalty to you.” Her voice was filled with delight, and a slight hint of lust as she admired the albino beauty. 

“Cocytus. Floor. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Created. By. The. Mighty. Warrior. Lord. Takemikazuchi. Sincerely. Pledge. My. Loyalty. To. The. Supreme. Being.” His mandibles clicked, as a frosty mist passed through. 

Two elf twins lifted their heads in unison. One lifted in confidence, heterochromia eyes beaming with bright radiance, and the other timidly hid their heterochromia eyes under the long-cut bangs. 

“Aura Bella Fiora, floor guardian of the 6th floor. Created by the warmhearted Lady Bukubukuchagama, devotedly pledge to you.” 

“M-Mare Bello Fiore, a-also floor guardian of the 6th floor. Created by the l-lovely Lady, Bukubukuchagama, wholeheartedly pledge my loyalty to you!” 

The devil in a vermilion pinstripe suit raised his head, “Demiurge, floor guardian of the 7th floor. Brought life to by Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, pledge my sincerest loyalty to you. I will do my best ability to please and serve you, Lady Anazur.” Her name was smoothly rolled off his tongue, voice smooth as butter. His tail slightly twitched behind him, seemingly resisting the urge to control it. 

A man dressed in a black butler suit spoke, “Sebas Tian, created by Lord Touch Me. I will serve you with my loyalty.” He gave a warm smile, his face was stoic and yet gentle. His eyes were sharper than any steel, but showed kindness. 

Lastly, a stunning woman in pure white dress lifted her head, her long jet-black hair was pooled around her, slitted bright yellow eyes fervently glowed, and wings behind her hips gave a small flap. 

“Albedo, Guardian Overseer. Created by Tabula Smaragadina, will serve you till the very end.” Her and Anazur’s eyes met, they gave each other sweet smiles.

“I have heard many great things about you from my creator, it means honor to finally meet you in person, Lady Anazur.” The guardian overseer added, pink slightly staining her cheeks. 

Anazur was awe-strucked, her friends talked about her to their creations? How flattering...she must do something special to her friend’s creations in return.

“I am pleased to hear all your devotion to me. In exchange for your loyalty, I will arrange plans for every individual, where we will spend time together, it will give me the chance to learn more about you, as I do not know much about you all as I did with my friends-- errr your creators.” Clasping her hands together, she added “I am thrilled to know about my comrades’ creations.” 

She looked over to Momonga-- or now  _ Ainz,  _ signaling that she was finished. 

The elder lich opened [Gate], the void formed. His academic purple robe swayed with the wind created by the gate. The serpentine and the undead ruler took their leave through the portal.

The throne room felt empty without its ruler, but alas. The NPCs gathered to talk about their new  _ Queen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated~ 💖


	6. (NOT UPDATE) Halloween Special Oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps~  
> I am sorry for not updating for a while, this update must’ve let your hopes down.
> 
> If you want to see random whatnots, you can check my [Tumblr](https://maxi-chaii.tumblr.com/post/633462433960329216/happy-halloween) page where I post stuff about Anazur and Demiurge ^^ 
> 
> Anyways, here is a Halloween Oneshot with Mad Doctor Demiurge and Reader!

You jolted awake with a cold sweat. The dream you must’ve had woken you up, but you can’t seem to remember what the dream was about. You always wondered why sometimes you can’t remember what you dreamt of. 

You shivered, wanting to pull the blanket over yourself and go back to slumber—

You couldn’t. 

Chains jingled every time you tried moving your limbs, it felt like you were splashed with a terrifying realization.

Prying your eyes open, you were immediately blinded by a bright light, it had a nauseating green glow to it. Checking the surroundings, you didn’t see much, but a table next to your head had a tray adorning many surgical tools and needles. They seemed to shine and gleam at you. A pit in your stomach formed, it made you uneasy. 

Your hands were pinned above you, and legs parted in a wide V shape. You can feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins, sweat starting to form on your forehead.

The more you tried to yank the chains, the more you can feel the blisters and bruises forming at your wrists and ankles. 

Your whimpers and desperate cries were muffled by something. Using your tongue, you can feel something, a sphere-like object jabbed inside your mouth, it was no bigger than a ping-pong ball.

Suddenly you heard— what sounded like, a heavy metal door pried open.

Three silhouettes approached the table you were pinned on. There were two women and a man. 

Once they came close enough to the light, you can really observe their features. 

A tall woman stood at the foot of the table, she had voluptuous shapes, curled blonde hair cascaded to her shoulders. She had pale blue skin, her eyes were deep cobalt blue, but the way they looked, it tipped you off. She wore a nurse’s attire, and carried a blood transfusion pole. Her mouth was covered in a bloody bandage. 

Next to her was a girl, she had fair skin— at least that’s what you thought, some parts of her body were stitched with a different colored skin, it was grey. She has messy peachy hair, her left eye was covered with an eyepatch, a head mirror, was it called? She also wore a nurse’s attire with a face mask, and had an additional apron splattered with dried blood, you’d presume. Her unblinking green eye stared down at you, your eyes trailed to her right hand— and noticed she was holding a saw, stained with crimson blood.

Your heart was pounding in your ears, what will they do to you? Why are they doing this?

Your attention was then turned to the man, who was standing next to the table with surgical equipment.

He was tall, taller than the woman at the foot of the table. His skin was sickly pale green, pointed ears were on either side of his face. 

Not a human. 

He has neatly combed hair, and yet a loose strand was sticking out, perhaps it was for aesthetics? He wore a grey trench coat, a white shirt, and dark brown pants secured with a mustard yellow belt. A crimson red scarf to finish the overall look. Your attention trailed to his face, noticing a bronze plague doctor mask, he also wore spectacles, with an additional magnifying piece atop. 

He seemed to watch you intently, as if he was seeing every inch of your body. It dawned upon you. 

You were completely naked.

Your face flushed at your revealed dignity, never have you felt so humiliated. 

No wonder it was cold.

“I will undergo this procedure myself. I will call if in need of assistance.” The masked man said, with a swift motion of his wrist, the two women bowed and exited the room.

The door closed shut, the loud thud echoed through the room. Silence.

You weren’t sure if you should be glad or terrified. Whether glad that he dismissed the two, or terrified to be left alone with him.

“What a perfect specimen you are.” He hummed, raising his right hand. 

You noticed the absence of fingers, instead, five sharp blades adorned his hand. The blades gleamed in the light, as the index blade made a close contact with your abdomen.

You instinctively flinched in hopes of getting as far as possible from his touch, but to no avail, the shackles kept you in place. 

The index blade made contact with your skin ever so slightly, but you still felt the sting of the sharp blade.

He slowly moved his “finger” down the middle.

You whimpered, and he seemed to hear your pleading plea.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t cut you up...yet.” He harshly removed the blade from your abdomen, leaving an angry trail of red behind. Despite the little pressure he applied to your skin, the blade was still sharp— sharp enough to leave a scratch, although not a severe one.

“Now, I will give you something that might— or might not help you during the procedure.” He turned to the table with various surgical tools, and needles. Picking up a vile that contained purple substance inside, he brought one of the needles and filled the tube with the unknown substance.

Filling up to the amount he needed, he brought the needle to your neck, you can feel the slight prick of it.

“This is something Neuronist Painkill uses on his subjects for interrogation purposes.” He said as injecting the liquid into your system. 

“But I adjusted it to my liking, so not only the patient feels immense pain from just the slightest touch, but also—“ He cut himself off with a chuckle. He removed the needle from your neck and discarded it to the table. 

“Well, you will see for yourself.” He watched you as the effects started taking action.

Your body grew heavy. The temperature raised immensely, it felt like you were taking an unpleasant bath in scorching hot magma. Your breathing quickened, it was starting to get harder to breathe through your nose. You opened your mouth as wide as you can, gulping as much air as you can through the ball gag. 

He seemed to notice your struggle, and helped you out.

“Here, allow me.” Using his bladed finger, he cut the strap that held the ball gag in place, and discarded the trinket somewhere in the room.

You gulped as much as air your lungs can muster to fit. But it seemed not enough. 

The slight gust of wind made you shiver out in pain, the pink pebbled buds hardened at sudden occurrence. There was another mixed feeling. It was masked with pain. You couldn’t figure what that feeling was, as it drove you insane.

You arched your back from the cold hard metal table, the slight contact from just laying on the surface made you lurch in pain. 

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. 

It hurts so much. 

The more you struggled out of your bounds the more painful it began to hurt. 

Finally, you gave up on trying. As you set your lower half back down, you felt something wet touch your rear. 

“Ah, so slick already?” He asked with intrigue. Using his non-bladed hand, he flicked his index finger at your slick petals.

You let out a moan mixed between pleasure and pain.

As he removed his hand away from your folds, he rubbed his index finger and thumb, analyzing the substance.

“I must say, I have indefinitely outdone myself this time.” He remarked with pride, wiping the bodily excrements onto a towel that rested on the table.

His attention turned to you, flushed and drooling face. 

“Now then,” he turned back to the tray with various sharp tools. He picked up a scalpel, admiring the polished and clean blade.

“Let the Kawanishi Corridor begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me, it means a lot that you sticked with me :3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ✨💖
> 
> Also, I made a special artwork to go with this oneshot, that note at the beginning sends the you directly to the link ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
